This invention concerns garments to be worn by patients while receiving medical treatment or while being examined and more particularly, in receiving treatments involving tubes inserted into the patient's body, such as for dialysis, catheters, etc. The need to obtain access to certain parts sites on a patient's body for examination or treatment requires that a patient wear a hospital gown. Such gowns are not suitable for street wear and do not allow a patient to be inhibited while moving about a hospital or other facility since they have large openings enabling ready access by medical personnel for examination or treatments. It would be desirable if such garments could be practically worn when commuting to the hospital or other medical facility to save time.
Tubes are typically taped to be held in position, but this has been found to be ineffective as the tape comes loose as the patient moves about. While garments have been developed which have improved the street wearability of the garments, the problem of the tubes attached while moving about has not been satisfactorily solved.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a garment which is suitable as street wear and also secures the tubes in position so as to allow the patient to move about freely.